Amiga
by RavenMore
Summary: Una serie de sueños terminan por abrirle los ojos a Phineas, revelando lo que era obvio a todos menos a el: Isabella. Por miedo a perder su amistad, se vuelve un ser sin sentimientos. Sin embargo, llega el dia, donde no hay opcion, no hay salida. Que decision tendra que tomar para evitar una lluvia de noviembre, adagio de su final?


**Hola a todos/as! Ya ando aqui de regreso, esperando a ver si con este fic revivo este lugar que tristemente ha estado medio muerto, hacen falta historias. Y con ese objetivo vine con esta historia, basada en esta cancion que la neta ya ni me acordaba que la tenia en el celular. Pero vaya que sirvio. Espero les guste esta historia:**

* * *

**Amiga**

* * *

**Summary:** Una serie de sueños terminan por abrirle los ojos a Phineas, revelando lo que era obvio a todos menos a el: Isabella. Por miedo a perder su amistad, se vuelve un ser sin sentimientos. Sin embargo, llega el dia, donde no hay opcion, no hay salida. Que decision tendra que tomar para evitar una lluvia de noviembre, adagio de su final?

**Genre:** Romance

**Rated:** K+

**Disclaimer:** No es mia la serie, es de sus creadores: Dan Powermire y Swampy Marsh. A ellos les debemos las gracias por crear a estos personajes. Y la cancion que viene tampoco lo es, es de quien menciona alla abajo.

* * *

**Amiga**

**Autor:** Alexander Acha

**Link en YouTube:** watch?v=SZvmBGQJ99o

* * *

El viento sopla calmadamente mientras empieza a agitar las hojas del arbol del jardin. Que rapido se puede acabar la vida: como una pequeña hoja verde en primavera, el cual puede llegar a persistir hasta el verano, pero irremediablemente llega a perecer en el otoño, marcando el final de su existencia.

Miro fijamente el arbol, como si esperara alguna respuesta, la cual se que no me la va a dar. Resignado, me siento bajo el, a solas, simplemente viendo pasar el tiempo a mi alrederor. Nada especial va a ocurrir en este momento... o eso creia.

De repente, la puerta de madera se comienza a abrir, lentamente. Mientras me levanto de pie, algo en mi interior me dice que huya de alli lo mas posible, que ni siquiera voltee para atras... pero la otra se impone y me impulsa a quedarme, a ver lo que va a ocurrir.

Al momento de ver a quien entraba por esa puerta, despues de que el resplandor de luz me permitio observar en plenitud, me quede sin aliento: una chica, vestida tal cual como Atenea, con una toga de blanco virginal, y con un largo cabello oscuro, sus relucientes ojos azules y esas delicadas curvas, dignas de una maravillosa creacion divina, se presentaba ante mis ojos.

_-Hola Phineas... que estas haciendo?_

* * *

**_Sabes que estas invadiendo cada sentimiento que hay dentro de mi._**  
**_Rogas despiadadamente cosas que mi mente no quiere decir._**  
**_Y me asalta tu mirada sin piedad, no me puedo defender._**  
**_Me tendiste una emboscada una vez mas: estoy rendido, mírame:_**

* * *

Isabella... en serio era ella? Esa casi semidiosa... es mi mejor amiga? Sigo observando toda su belleza y su calidez: como quisiera abrazarla, besarla, acariciarla, hacerla mia... pero en que demonios estoy pensando? No puedo permitir que estos extraños sentimientos invadan mi mente, no puede ser.

No se en que momento ocurrio, pero ya esta muy cerca de mi, avanzando y acorralandome contra el arbol mientras mi mente va perdiendo la cordura: mientras una voz me dice "es tu amiga, no lo hagas", la otra me dice "dejate llevar, besala ya". No se que hacer.

Se acerca a mi rostro mientras con una de sus pequeñas manos acaricia mi cuello. Cierra sus ojos y se acerca lentamente. Me quiere besar, pero...

Por favor, no te acerques mas Isabella. No resistire.

* * *

**_Amiga._**  
**_Si te acercas otro poco no resistiré,_**  
**_te besare._**  
**_Amiga._**  
**_Como es que no te das cuenta que ya nada puedo hacer?_**  
**_Me enamore._**

* * *

_-AHHHHHH...!_

Despierto agitadamente mientras observo a mis alrederores. Estoy en mi cuarto, ahora solo mio, en medio de una noche de luna en menguante. No pasado nada, aun, y me aseguro de ello. Sin embargo, por que diablos sueño esas cosas?

No lo se. De lo que si estoy seguro es que esas cosas me bloquean, no puedo permitir que entorpezcan mi mente. Ademas... no quiero perder una amistad, por una tonteria. Prefiero... que sea mi amiga.

De eso hace ya dos meses... dos meses en los que me he vuelto frio y solitario. Nadie tiene que saber mi dolor, mi tentacion, esa que sufro todos y cada uno de los dias desde el amanecer hasta el ocaso: Isabella.

Su sonrisa calida, su actitud bondadosa, su belleza de diosa, su inocencia virginal... todo de ella. Pareciera que lo hace a proposito, por mas que se que no es asi. Cada movimiento... es como una estrategia, en la cual estoy perdiendo la guerra. Y a pesar de que para mi es dificil resistir, de no ser por mi maldito orgullo, ya estaria alli, rendido ante ella.

* * *

**_Usas despiadadamente tu arsenal de armas para seducir._**  
**_Entras ingeniosamente por puertas de mi alma que no suelo abrir._**  
**_Y haces malabares con mi voluntad, soy alfil en tu ajedrez_**  
**_Con el corazón apunto de estallar ya me tienes a tus pies:_**

* * *

Por eso, prefiero huir del mundo. Pasar largas horas encerrado en mi cuarto mientras me lamento mis penas, penas que nadie mas debe saber, por mas que Ferb, Candace, y todos los demas tratan de saber que es lo que me pasa, solo digo que son cosas de un adolescente de 17 y ya. Yo me meti solo en esto, y solo debo salir.

Y cuando ya estoy harto del maldito acoso de todos, prefiero huir. Irme, a algun lugar solitario lejos de casa, normalmente con unos lentes oscuros y un sueter gris con capucha. El objetivo, simple: lamentarme como un emo, sin que vean mis ojos rojos.

Y aqui estoy, solo, en una plaza abandonada de Danville, en una tarde de octubre, observando el atardecer, mientras veo a lo lejos como una cosa extraña de las que normalmente ocurren cada dia surcan el cielo, e inevitablemente me hacen recordar aquellos dias, en los que todo era simple: no tristezas, no dudas, no miedo... no nada.

Bajo mi mirada, mientras una lagrima amenaza con escurrir en mi rostro, para lo cual lo tapo de inmediato con la capucha. Sin embargo, al momento de querer ponerme los lentes, una mano me detuvo. Oh no, no en estos momentos, como me hallo...

_-Hola Phineas..._

* * *

**_Amiga._**  
**_Si te acercas otro poco no resistiré,_**  
**_te besare._**  
**_Amiga._**  
**_Como es que no te das cuenta que ya nada puedo hacer?_**  
**_Me enamore._**

* * *

_-Ocurre algo?_

Que pregunta mas complicada vino a hacerme en estos momentos, justo cuando el aire comienza a aumentar su velocidad. Como quisiera decirte que si, si ocurre algo, que es por una chica... y no solo eso, que a esa chica la ves siempre en el reflejo del agua. Como deseo expresartelo...

_-No, no ocurre nada._

Soy un verdadero cobarde al no decir lo que siento, lo que realmente corre por mi corazon. No puedo lastimarte Isabella, perdoname.

_-YA BASTA PHINEAS!_ Grito con todo su ser, al momento que me quito la capucha y quedo frente a mi. _Sea lo que sea que tengas, no puedes seguir asi. Crees que solo tu te estas haciendo daño? Que no ves las miradas preocupadas de todos, cuando ven que esa vitalidad que te invadia antes ya se ha ido por un miserable caño?_

El viento habia aumentado dramaticamente, moviendo a su placer aquellas hojas que ya habian sido victimas del otoño, justo en el momento en el que pude ver su coraje, su furia, su determinacion. Por Dios, esto era una tortura para mi, alli solos, ella con ojos furiosos y yo con ojos tristes, en una escena casi cliche; mientras que en su molestia yo me dedicaba a observar cada detalle de su cuerpo, tratando de disimularlo con una mirada perdida: esos labios, ese cuerpo... no se cuanto podre aguantar.

_-Que es, lo que, te pasa?_

Hasta aqui llegue, ya no mas.

* * *

**_Amiga!_**  
**_Si te acercas otro poco no resistiré,_**  
**_te besare._**

* * *

Deje de pensar, puse un brazo en su cuello y decidi eliminar mis temores y dudas de una sola manera: besandola. Decidi dejar toda mi alma en ello expresandole todo lo que siento en ese beso, el cual, si bien la tomo por sorpresa, termino correspondiendo a esta impulsiva accion mia.

Despues de ese intenso primer beso de mi vida **(N.A. o al menos eso cree)**, procedi a ver su rostro, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus exquisitos labios, queria probarlos otra vez. Pero antes, tenia que dar una explicacion:

_-Isabella, te amo. No se como reacciones, solo que... no queria perder tu amistad, por un impulso juvenil. Por eso quise ser frio: no sentir, no vivir, no sufrir. Pero falle._

Apenas termine de decir esto, cuando ella me jalo del sueter y me beso con la misma intensidad que yo habia puesto, mientras el viento empezaba a disminuir. No olvidare este dia jamas.

_-Phineas... no solo eres mi amigo, eres mi todo. Siempre te he amado, esperando pacientemente hasta este dia, por este primer beso, que me lo dieras. Creeme, no tenias porque sufrir por mi. Te amo, y siempre te amare._

Ante esta confesion, la lluvia de noviembre que estaba sitiando y agobiando mi corazon, ese preludio de mi supuesto final, se esfumaron de mi corazon. Volvio a aparecer la luz en mi vida, gracias a Isabella, mi brillante luna llena de octubre.

* * *

**_OHHH... AMIGA!_**  
**_Con tan solo dos palabras te explicare,_**  
**_te lo diré:_**

* * *

_-Isabella..._

_-Si?_

_-Como fue que deje ir tanto tiempo?_

Me mira directo a los ojos, para posteriormente volver a besarme y luego susurrar al oido:

_-Y eso importa ahora?_

Y tenia razon, ya que importaba. Mientras estabamos ambos sentados en una banca del parque ya con el viento apaciguado, observando la luna llena de octubre en todo su esplendor, observando su belleza, belleza que solo era rebasada por la chica a la que estaba abrazando: Isabella, mi ahora novia.

_-Sabes algo?_

_-Que, Phineas?_

Y si, es que esa era la verdad, la que nunca llegue a creer posible, pero al final sucedio:

* * *

**_-Me enamore._**

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Y bien, que les parecio? Es este fic digno de esta pareja, o un autentico OOC? Diganme sus opiniones, mandenme sus reviews, a ver que dicen, los escucho.**

**Si, quise hacer algo diferente para este par, ya que en los fic quien sufre siempre es Isabella, asi que me puse a idear, "y si quien sufriera fuera Phineas?". De alli parti para este fic, y espero haber reflejado parte de los que sufre un chico por amor... Tambien sufrimos.**

**Y si, me declaro culpable: en este lapso bruto, o como se diga, me puse a divagar por todo FF, viendo a ver que habia, y me encontre con cada cosa: sabian que hay fics yuri de Frozen (si no saben que es un yuri, preguntenme y se los respondo en privado). En serio. No saben cuantos hay de: Anna y Elsa, si es que saben de lo que hablo. No es por criticar ni nada, algunos tienen buena calidad literaria y todo eso, pero yo les diria que si les quieren mostrar fics de Frozen (o de casi cualquier otra cosa) a niños pequeños, chequen de cuales son, no vaya a ser que en una de esas terminen leyendo un yuri y les traumemos la infancia.**

**En fin, eso es todo, tambien es valido que me pasen alguna idea para algun futuro fic que ustedes quieran, espero sus reviews. Saludos.**


End file.
